Mordish Birding Society
The Mordish Birding Society was a secret group working for the creation of a Mordish Republic. The Society was working towards a violent revolution. It was extensive and consisted of many powerful lords and prominent scholars. In AeP 446 they launched an expedition led by Lord Keel to the Southern Isles in a successful attempt to retrieve human enchantment rituals. History The first known action of the Mordish Birding Society was when Emilio Kent (going by the name Lord Keel) organized a trip to the Southern Isles after Janie Kerias came to him with a True Compass. She believed it would lead to human enchantment rituals. Keel assembled a crew mostly of people not in the Birding Society. He traded documents stolen from the Mordish military to the Roadani Military in exchange for the sailor Jack. This lead to the death of the Iron Tempest Commando Vreeli Szere in Sar-Makashi. He also brought on more scholars and the mercenary Daxian as muscle. J’Kar Burin tried to forge his way onboard when he intercepted a letter between Keel and the Count of Tasserich. Keel realized it was a forgery but was impressed with the skill. He later recruited J’Kar. The trip was a success and they recovered two rituals. One would give people wings and the other would give people great strength. Janie would go on to become a Lord Professor and recruited her students Genna and Sylvie. J’Kar recruited Daxian and the two went on to try and plot a path through the Viridian Bog. In AeP 446 just after The Professor’s return from Toalla, an assistant in her group stole some of her notes. The Thief tried to flee Pruzer. K.R., Vella, The Curator, Skua, and later Sylvie were called together to find the Thief and get back the notes. They tracked the Thief through the city eventually finding out he had left and was going to meet his allies in the town of Miirshire. They also found out he was working for a group in Pellisberg and not the Kaiser. Members Count of Tasserich- As a Count he was one of the highest ranking lords in Mordehall. Emilio Kent- Spymaster of Tasserich and the one responsible for finding a way to combat the Iron Tempest Commandos J’Kar Burin and Daxian- J’Kar was recruited by Kent on the trip South and in turn recruited Daxian. They were tasked with finding a way to bring troops through the Viridian Bog. L.P. Janie Kerias, Genna, and Sylvie- Janie recruited her two students. They worked on finding more ancient relics and using the living enchantment rituals they found on Piyla. L.P. Henrus Kline- As a lord professor and a famous scholar he provided legitimacy to the Society. In practice he didn’t contribute much but his name. Kingfisher- Someone stationed in Pruzer than J’Kar and Daxian were told to contact when they were done. The Curator and Skua- A rich art collector in Tasserich, he was known in the Society as The Curator. Skua was his bodyguard. K.R.- A messenger for the Society who lived in Pruzer. K.R. was a reliable courier. Enemies The Kaiser was the main enemy of The Society. He mostly held power by the Iron Tempest Commandos. Emilio Kent was convinced the only was to topple the Kaiser was by first crippling the deadly Tempest Commandos. At the end of AeP 446 a group of people from the county of Pellisberg including Dan Irem and Terrance, stole some notes from The Professor. Dan Irem fled Pruzer after being ambushed by another group. It was unclear who this group worked for. Appearances Campaigns # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 1: Blood Tide # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 2: A Dead God Walks These Jungles # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 3: Echoes of the Ancients (Mentioned Only) # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 4: Under the Knife # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 5: As the Crow Flies # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 6: An Eye For An Eye # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 7: Strength, Justice, and Soul # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session 8: The Fury of the Isles # The Snake in the Sand Session 1: The Poisoned Pit (Mentioned Only) # The Snake in the Sand Session 2: The Torch in the Storm (Mentioned Only) # A Thief Among Traitors Session 1: Nest Supplemental # SMBT Supplemental: Before the Hall # SMBT Supplemental: Catalog # SMBT Supplemental: Daxian’s Thoughts (Mentioned Only) # SMBT Supplemental: Jack’s Deal # SMBT Supplemental: Jack’s Last Bottle (Mentioned Only) # SMBT Supplemental: J’Kar’s Reflections # SMBT Supplemental: Lord Keel’s Letter # SMBT Supplemental: Sylvie Felt Tired (Mentioned Only) Category:Principality of Mordehall Category:Organizations